


A morning routine

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Giovanni & Meowth series [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Giovanni and Meowth's daily morning routine.
Series: Giovanni & Meowth series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136567
Kudos: 1





	A morning routine

Meowth yawned body bending down in a long stretch. 

Solid fingers ran through the Pokemon's fur with skill prompting the Cat to let out a content sigh, pressing into the touch.

The bed vibrated with a soft chuckle reaching up scratching behind the Pokemon's ear.

"Mmm". Meowth purred leaning into the touch his eyes half lidded.

"Did you sleep well?". Came a deep tone.

"Yes very well tanks what about you?".

"How could I not with my own personal heater?". Giovanni smirked, "not that I wouldn't like to lay in bed all day. Believe me it is tempting. But I have to start my day".

Meowth hoped off the Boss who sat up grinning snickering at the way he looked unkept.

"Do you find somthing funny?". Giovanni raised an eyebrow lips twitching as the Pokemon grinned.

"Just still getting used to seeing you in normal cloths and just un Boss like".

Giovanni rolled his eyes standing, he walked to his wardrobe picking out his outfit for the day, once he waz dressed the male adjusted his sleeves before turning to Meowth who was cleaning himself.

Walking to the bed Giovanni gave the Pokemon a few soft strokes before heading towards the door, he looked over his shoulder at the Cat Pokemon.

"You coming with me?".

Meowth jumped up leaping onto Giovanni's shoulder who exchanged grins with Meowth before heading out for the day.


End file.
